1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle behavior control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique has been known in which a body airbag is provided in each of right and left side members in a manner to be operable independently and the body airbag on a collision side is operated when an offset collision is predicted (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-058552 (JP 2001-058552 A), for example).
Here, if a behavior of a vehicle can be controlled in accordance with a mode of a collision during a collision or before a collision of the vehicle, it contributes to improvement in collision safety performance of the vehicle.